Percy goes Green
by Cinder Luna
Summary: This is my first story, so no hates please. Anyway,Percy hears suspicious laughter coming from Jason's cabin and immediately thinks that Annabeth is cheating on him!


**Hey guys,** **this** **is my first story, so no haters plz. And I am totally a Percabeth shipper. So don't get any ideas. And it is like a TV show characters talk about what happened in their opinions**

 **(Rick Riordan own all of these characters, not me)**

 **Third Person POV**

It was a quiet night at Camp Half-Blood, when Percy heard laughter coming from Jason's cabin. At first he thought it was Piper, Jason's girlfriend in there, but he recognized the laugh, it was... Annabeth! What in Tartarus was she doing in there?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ( line break);;;;;

 **Percy's POV**

I can't believe that Annabeth would cheat on me. I mean we have been through so much together, like when we fell into Tartarus or when we fought the Lord of Time, Kronos. But still, why would she do this to me? I can't look at her or Jason. My 'girlfriend' and so-called best friend are DATING each other! I have never felt more betrayed in my life.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I know, I know it looks bad, but Jason needed my help to ask out Piper in an over the top way. He was "asking me out". Pretending that I was Piper, and he was awful, so I started laughing. But I think Percy overheard me because now he won't talk or look at me. I can't believe that he would ever think that I had cheated on him. I am a loyal girlfriend and would never do this

 **(Seaweed brain, Seaweed brain, will you ever learn?)**

 **Jason's POV**

Look, I am only going to say this once, Annabeth and I Aren't a thing. She was trying to help me ask out MY GIRLFRIEND Piper, and Percy walks by and draws the absolute wrong idea from her laughing at me. We weren't doing anything weird or creepy. I don't care what Percy told you guys, I would only date Piper. No one else. I know Percy loves Annabeth and would not try to break them apart.

 **(Ooh Drama!)**

 **Third person POV**

As Percy walked into the dining hall, Annabeth reached out, grabbed his arm and told him that he was acting like a little kid. In a flash, he had uncapped Riptide and pointed it at her throat. He growled, " I can't believe that you would cheat on me, then accuse me of being upset about it". The dining hall was silent, then Chiron said "Go settle this in the arena now! Clarisse, go make sure they don't kill each other".

 **Annabeth's POV**

This is so embarrassing! Percy just can't seem to wrap his tiny brain around the fact that Jason and I are not dating. I mean, Jason is nice, but I have known Percy longer. Percy is my boyfriend and I love him. Anywho, Clarisse 'escorted' us out to the arena, she mumbled to me that Percy was jealous of Jason and I. I turned and slapped him across the face. Clearly shocked, he punched me back, in the ribs. Now I am laying in the infirmary with Will Solace and Nico watching me. Percy broke a rib when he punched me. Holy Hera! I messed up.

 **Percy's POV**

I didn't mean to hurt Annabeth. Still I did what I kind of had to do. Clarisse had whispered something to her, then she slapped me. I was defending myself. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Hit her back? She would just judo flip me if I did. Look, I think I can finally believe Jason. I guess I need to apologize to her. But I am kinda scared because I don't know how she will react.

 **Jason's POV**

Well I think Percy finally believes that Annabeth and I are not dating. We have been hanging out with Piper lately, and she thought it was so funny how I couldn't pretend that Annabeth was her. Oh look, here comes Percy now. I am guessing he is here to apologize.

 **Third Person POV**

Percy did end up apologizing to Annabeth and Jason. Annabeth was skeptical about the apology, but she forgave him when he picked her up bridal style and ran into the lake. Everyone knew that an underwater make out session was taking place and stayed away from the lake.

 **So how was that? Please only constructive criticism. And review, review, review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **-abcathena**


End file.
